Understanding Pain From A Different Perspective
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Bella is given comfort from her Tickle Monster friends.


**A story by guestsurprise. Enjoy and no flames please.**

* * *

Bella angrily kicked a stick as she was heading back to the orphanage in the rain. She hated being an orphan and she absolutely hated being alone.

She looked up at the sky and then threw down her flower out of her hair. The last one that her mother gave her before she died.

"She promised to always be there for me…but she lied," Bella cried to herself.

"Don't cry…" a voice said. Bella turned around and felt someone glide down from a tree and watch her from an upside down position. She looked and saw it was Amio.

"Amio? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Making sure you're alright," he said. "Come here."

Bella slowly came over to him and his tail wrapped around her shoulders. He stared at her and their eyes met. Bella eyes began to water because Amio's orange eyes stared right into her very soul.

"Let me help you," he whispered, now gently taking the front of her shirt and pulling her closer.

"How can you help me? I'm fine." Bella said.

"Fine?" Amio said, now giving her a disbelieving look.

"Yes, I don't need tickles or anything." She said.

"Who said anything about tickles?" Amio said, now letting his tail pull back. Bella let out a short scream as she was now upside down and right in front of Amio.

"Please put me down," she begged, but all she felt was Amio place his head against hers.

"I know Bella…pain is our worst enemy, but we care for you. I've come to help," he whispered, now kissing her forehead and making her squeak. Amio was sure growing up! He chuckled and then got them right side up. He then took her hand and winked at her. "Come with me!"

"Where are we going?! It's raining!" Bella said.

"Awww c'mon…rain won't hurt you," Amio smiled, now making her run. "Come on!"

And with that, the two ran out to a large open field. Amio then did a handstand and that made Bella giggle.

"See? Laughter can come in all forms when you change perspective!" he grinned, but Bella looked away. "Hey! Look at me!"

"Amio, I-I need to go," Bella said, still feeling sad. But she squeaked as she felt strong arms around her.

"Ooooooh no. You're not leaving like this." Amio said, now leading her near the pond. He then took off his top and glanced at her over his shoulder. "C'mon."

"In that?! It's so muddy!" Bella gasped. "And I'm not getting my clothes messed up!"

Amio growled playfully and grabbed her and tossed her in and dove in after her. She screamed in shock but began giggling as Amio began tickling her sides.

"C'mon! Let that laughter ring out! We're in the rain and we're going to enjoy every minute of it together and I'm gonna make you laugh," Amio chuckled, now pulling her close and nipping her neck and making her laugh out. Soon, they were a muddy mess!

"A-Amio quit it!" she laughed.

"Not until you have another perspective on today!" Amio said, now doing a flip but accidentally landing in the mud. Bella giggled as she saw him land headfirst and he was busy trying to pull his face out of the mud. Giggling, she walked over and tickled his tail, making him chuckle and soon he turned and grabbed her! "C'mere!"

Soon Bella was right down next to him as the two began rough housing even more. Through the rain, Amio glanced up and saw a rainbow.

"Look Bella…look," he said, now pointing a claw to the north. Bella glanced over and gasped at the large and beautiful rainbow in front of her.

"That's beautiful," she said, a happy tear coming to her eye.

"And it is bright and beautiful like you. Don't let that fear and sadness get to you…your mother wouldn't want that," he whispered, now placing the same flower back in Bella's hair that she threw away earlier. Now crying in happiness, she pounced on him and hugged him tightly. Amio hugged her back to him and felt her happy tears fall on his shoulder. After a few minutes the two parted and Amio returned back to the realm, leaving Bella happy and upbeat!

"Well, well…you are no doubt growing up," Jape commented, now seeing him appear.

"Your confidence has grown tremendously," Jest added.

"Thanks guys. I'm trying to learn more about what we do and how we can help the different people in other realms." Amio smiled. The brothers only chuckled and looked at each other.

"Humans are definitely interesting beings," Jovi said.

"And we have learned a lot about how they live and what they do," Blithe smiled.

"Guys…a lot has happened over the years we have known humans hasn't it?" Jocu smiled.

"It has been interesting. I love talking to them," Vivo grinned.

At that moment, the twins walked in and cuddled with the princes, making them smile. The twins were also a large addition to their wonderful family, now that they returned from their travels with their uncle. After a few moments, the group could only cuddle together and go to sleep. Being with family was the most powerful thing in the world.

* * *

**guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! Amio is definitely learning how to be like his brothers! :)**


End file.
